The Demon Inside
by Nykh
Summary: AU- Eren beats people up; not because he enjoys it but because a demon erupts from inside when people hurt those important to him. Levi stops Eren from killing a person since he knew Eren didn't actally want to. Eren falls fallen in love with Levi, however he is afraid of the monster inside himself. He is scared he will hurt the one he truly loves with all of his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated any of my stories but I feel like writing angst so unless you want my fluffy stories to turn into terrible angsty stories, this is what you get to read. There is a ****Yaoi****warning here so if you don't like Yaoi then get outta here. Anyway, I really hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

"Eren! Stop this! I'm fine, see?" Armin desperately shouted as Eren had pinned the bully to the wall, holding him by his throat.

"No Armin, he should learn that hurting you is a huge mistake" Eren said as before he punched the bully and let him fall to the ground painfully. Eren then continued to kick the bully in the stomach.

"Eren! You've taught him a lesson! Stop this now! You're going to kill him!"

_Flashback _

_Eren had been out to fetch his little sister from Aikido when he saw that his best friend, Armin was on the ground, getting kicked in the stomach._

_"You think you're such a smartass don't you? You little piece of shit" the bully taunted, continuing to hurt the boy._

_"The reason you're beating me up is because you know I'm right and you can't prove me wrong" Armin said before he again, got kicked in the stomach._

_Before anything else could happen, Eren leaped in and pinned the bully to the wall by his throat._

_End Flashback_

Eren kept kicking the bully with murderous intent in his eyes until he felt a small tug on his shirt. He knew exactly who it was and he stopped kicking the bully. He turned to see his little sister, Mikasa.

"You were meant to pick me up from aikido practice Niichan" said the smaller 11 year old. Eren's character changed completely and he realised the situation.

"S-sorry Mikasa. I got side-tracked"

Eren looked back at the bully and the load of it all fell on him at once. He had beaten the guy half to death and he had no hesitation whatsoever _like a demon_. He began regretting what he had done straight away and turned to Armin who had a scared and pitying look.

"Armin…I'm sorry. I over reacted and the other side of me… it took over again"

"I know Eren. Don't worry, I'll take this guy to the hospital and tell them that we got in a fist fight. You go home with Mikasa and get cleaned up."

"Y-Yeah" Eren said and took Mikasa's hand.

"Armin… I'm really sorry. Please tell that guy I am as well" Eren said with regret in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him"

Eren was about to walk away when Armin put a hand on his shoulder

"And Eren, Make sure not to…beat yourself up too much **(pun not intended but it was good anyway)**. You can't help this. It's my fault as well so just….take care." Armin said, giving him a weak smile.

Eren stood for a moment to process the words.

"Y-Yeah" Eren said before he started walking home with Mikasa. Armin acted fine after this sort of thing happened but Eren could see that he was scared of Eren. Not because he believed Eren would hurt him, but of Eren's ability to take a life in his hands and decided if they lived or died.

When they were almost home, Eren thought he should say something to his little sister.

"Mikasa… Thank you for stopping me again" For some reason his little sister had always been able to calm him down. Something you didn't know about Mikasa is that although she was only eleven, she excelled in sports and the studies of humans.

"Mm, that demon took over you again didn't it?

"Yeah, it did"

The rest of the way was silent. They finally arrived at the flat (apartment or whatever) they were staying in and Mikasa went to her room.

"Study hard" Eren said to her and she nodded in reply before going into her room. Eren thought it was best to retire to his room as well. Eren walked in his room and lay down on his bed which was when the incident from before came crashing down. The shield of the caring big brother fell down and the walls started closing in like they usually do. The regret and the hurt came all at once.

_I'm a monster_

_I shouldn't be allowed to live in this world_

_Why am I here?_

_Why do I hurt people?_

_Why do I have this in me?_

_Why am I a demon?_

These words kept replaying and Eren forms tears and pulls his hair. He didn't understand. Not one bit. Will he fully turn into that monster? What would happen if Mikasa wasn't there to stop him?

"Why am I this demon?"

* * *

"Heichou! I think there's a problem with the soup!" Levi heard from the main kitchen. He sighed and got up, heading to the busy kitchen. He came over to the saucier chef's station and looked at the man who had called him.

"Heichou, I've made the soup normally but it tastes different" Erd said before he got a tasting spoon and handed it over to Levi. The shorter man tasted the soup and sighed. He picked up the salt and handed it to the man.

"You used iodised salt instead of sea salt. Make sure to get it right." Levi said coldly and walked back to his office. Levi closed the door, went to his desk and sat in his comfortable chair with a large sigh. Was this all there was in his life? He had been a chef as soon as he had gotten the chance and now he was head chef in his restaurant. His restaurant was the best in Japan and Levi had everything. The problem was that he had only ever been a chef. He has no family, he's never loved someone; not really. Levi was bored and he wasn't getting any younger. He worked through the day, criticizing the work of his chefs and doing paperwork. It was like any day and Levi got more and more depressed about his boring life.

At 9:00pm when the kitchen closed, Levi headed to the car park to go home. This is where he saw something that he didn't expect to be happening. Well, at least his life wasn't uneventful.

* * *

Eren awoke from his sleep since the exhaustion must have taken a toll on him. He looked at the clock to see it was 8:30pm and he immediately thought about Mikasa. He got up and went to her room, knocking before entering.

"Oi, Mikasa. Have you eaten?" Eren asked his little sister who was reading a book called 'Trauma and emergency – the story of a trauma surgeon'.

"I ate some leftovers" She replied simply.

"How's the studying going? Is that book good?"

"The book is interesting and is counted for studying"

"Oh, well good work. I think I'll take a walk, okay?"

"Have a safe trip" she said before he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He got his phone and left for a walk. Eren enjoyed night walks since it was good way for him to relax and think about everything so he went on them often. As he walked the usual route, through the car park, Eren heard some noises behind him. As he turned around, he was pushed to the ground by two guys about the same age.

"We know what you did to our boss today. He's pretty beaten up so you'll have to pay our fee" one man said while reaching for Eren's pockets.

"He's got no cash on him. Send the guys to his place and raid it after we're done here. If anyone gets in the way, kill em. He's got a phone so we can sell that." The man who was checking his pockets said as he took Eren's phone.

Eren started struggling even more than he had before. If he didn't get away then his demonic side would show up but if he didn't do anything, they would kill Mikasa and raid his house.

The men started punching and kicking him continuously and Eren was finding it difficult to hold control of himself.

"Have any family brat?" one of the men asked.

Eren kept quiet but another man spoke up.

"I heard he's got a lil'sister. I reckon we should kidnap her and put her up for money" The men all nodded and that's when Eren completely lost control of himself. He punched one man that was kick his stomach and kicked the two other who were beating him. Eren stood up and started beating all of them by himself. It was him against about 7 guys but the demon inside him told Eren's body that they should all die and that's exactly what was happening. At that point, Eren didn't care if they died or not, as long as Mikasa would be safe. When all the men were down but one, Eren noticed that the man left was the one who had thought of the kidnapping scheme. Eren ran at him and started punching and kicking him. He couldn't stop. He was trying so hard to stop but his body wouldn't budge. He had beaten the man half to death when something extremely unexpected happened.

* * *

**It says extremely unexpected but in reality, we all kind of secretly know what's going to happen. Anyway, I really hope you liked the first chapter. I haven't written yaoi before so I'm not too sure how it will turn out. I've always liked yaoi but I've never loved a couple enough. I also love Yukise/Akiki (Akise x Yuki from Mirai Nikki) but I have no idea how to write about them. Also, this story is T rated but if you guys want, I can turn it into an M. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter for this amazing couple. I really love them so much. Anyway, here you go!**

Eren's POV

While I was beating the man; trying to stop my body, someone from behind pulled me back by my shirt, pushed me to the found and stopped me from beating the other man. When I looked to see who had pulled me back and pushed me over, I saw a slightly short man with black hair and an emotionless look on his face. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was very well dressed which made me think he was wealthy. The man stepped forward to the beaten man and pinned him to a car. I don't want you or anyone like you near _my_ restaurant. You can take your men and _go_" he said menacingly before he let him go. The beaten man limped away, looking like death and although he threatened to kill Mikasa, I felt bad for him and was guilty for beating him. I put it to the back of his mind for now and looked over to the short man. He was looking at me with no emotion and I got nervous under his gaze.

"Follow me" the man said simply before he walked away. I got up and started following him without thinking but my head started spinning. I ignored it and followed the man. I had no idea why I did but it seemed as though I could trust him and my instincts drew me toward the man. I followed him to black Lamborghini Gallardo which looked absolutely amazing. The man pointed to the passenger seat and I assumed he meant for me to get in. I entered the car while admiring the interior and waited for the other man to get in. When he did, he put on his seatbelt and started the car. He didn't start driving and he didn't move so I was curious as to what he was doing.

"Um…" I started but he interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Put on your seatbelt, you don't want to hurt yourself any more than you already are" he said and I realised for the first time that I had also taken quite a beating from the fight considering I was against seven men the same age. My head was pounding so I assumed I had taken a few hits to it. I quickly strapped in my seatbelt and as soon as it made the 'click', the man pulled out of the parking space and sped away with the engine making a beautiful growl. While we were driving there was a somewhat awkward silence. After about 10 minutes of driving the man finally spoke.

"My name is Rivaille" is all he said but it was something. I didn't forget my manners and replied back.

"I-I'm Eren, Eren Jaegar. Thanks for this"

He acknowledged with a basic "mm" and we continued driving for another five minutes until we drove up to an expensive looking house. It was an amazing piece of modern architecture and it looked very clean and precise. I opened the door and got out after Levi and he motioned me to walk behind him. We walked up to the front of the house which had two beautifully made carved dark mahogany doors. He got a card out and unlocked the doors with a swipe at the machine on the side. He walked into the house and I followed him. I noticed he took off his shoes so I did the same and we walked through the house. I couldn't help but notice how clean it was and how beautifully designed everything was. I was led upstairs and we finally ended up in a large bathroom. It was decorated with only white, black and red like most of the house. Rivaille bought me over to a stool near the sink.

"Sit down" he said and I obeyed.

He went over to some small cupboards and got a few things out. He came back over and left the stuff on the vanity.

"Take of your shirt" He said and I gave him a wary face.

"I said _take of your shirt_" he demanded with an intimidating tone and I hesitantly took of my shirt finally knowing it would be necessary to tent to his wounds. He took the shirt from me and put it aside. He then started treating my wounds which came as a surprise. While he was tending to my wounds, I took the opportunity to have a good look at his face. He was a handsome man and he was definitely sleep deprived. He was quite short, much shorter than me and his face hadn't changed. After a while, he had finished and he started putting everything away.

"Um… Rivaille-san…"

"Call me Levi" he demanded and I nodded.

"L-Levi…I was wondering why you're doing this. I'm a stranger to you and… you saw what I was doing before. Why would you bring me here and help me?"

He looked at me like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Because _Eren_, I saw everything."

"But… why would you do this? You could have just left me"

"If I had, you would have killed that man and it seems to me that you didn't want to do that." He said and my eyes widened for a second but Levi handed me something before I could say anything in reaction. When I looked at what he had handed me, I saw my phone.

"Wait…how did you… they took it from me"

"I took it from one of the men on the ground."

I looked down to the phone and opened it. No messages.

"Are you hungry?" Levi asked and I shook my head.

"Then come with me" he said and I stood up, pulling on my shirt once again. I followed him down the hall and we arrived at a bedroom.

"You need to rest. You have a slight concussion."

"W-wait… I have a little sister. I can't leave her alone by herself the whole night"

"Call her and tell her you're staying at another house. Tell her what happened"

I would have argued but I couldn't. He had done so much already and now he was giving me a bed for the night. Also, he was the kind of person you didn't want to argue with unless you wanted to get hurt. I mean, he had easily thrown me to the ground earlier which from my information was a difficult thing to achieve. I simply nodded and he closed the door and left me to rest. I sighed and got my phone. I opened it and dialled Mikasa's number and she picked up straight away as usual.

"Mikasa?"

"What is it Oniichan?"

"I… I need you to stay home alone tonight."

There was a short silence before she answered, "Understood"

"Make sure to lock everything up and make sure to go to bed at the right time"

"May I ask what happened or where you are?"

"I got in a bit of a bad situation but I'm fine now and I'm staying at a house about 15 minutes away from there. Don't worry."

"Okay, as long as your fine. I'll make sure to lock up and everything"

"Okay, good night and take care. If anyone knocks on the door, don't answer it"

"I know, good night"

That was the last line before she hung up and I closed my phone. I was worried but she was responsible and she knew self-defence. Now that I was lying down in my bed and nothing else was happening, the guilt of beating up those people came back and the tears came out.

_Why is crying all I can do?_

_All I do is hurt people_

_Why do I live in this world?_

_The only thing keeping me here is Mikasa_

The words negativity kept coming and so did the tears. My frustration and guilt was too much and I pulled on my hair. As I was dreading my actions, someone suddenly kicked me off the bed. I looked up to find Levi, looking the same as ever.

"Stop crying brat. You have a concussion and what you're doing now is not helping it. Lie down and sleep or I'll knock you out instead.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I quickly got up and went back on the bed but the tears still wouldn't stop. I kept telling myself to stop crying but I couldn't and I hated it. I heard Levi sigh and he sat on the bed.

"Stop crying. If you have a problem, tell me. Don't cry and mess up the bed sheets."

Was he asking me why I was upset? Levi sat there, looking expecting so I assumed he wanted to know. I owed him an explanation of who he has in his house after all. The funny thing is, normally I would have thought against telling someone I hardly knew about this since only Armin, Mikasa and I knew however for some reason, the man seemed trustworthy and Eren couldn't help but spill everything to him.

"A demon. I have a monster inside of me" I started and Levi raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue.

"If I get angered too much… If someone has the intention or does something to someone I love, it comes out and it's merciless. When my monster side takes over I don't care who I hurt as long as the ones I love are safe. I hate this side of me though. Later I feel extreme guilt and I get frustrated. The worry overtakes me later and I keep thinking that if this keeps happening, I'll fully turn into this monster."

"The only person that can get me out of that state is my little sister Mikasa and I have no idea why"

"I got you to stop killing that man" Levi stated and I suddenly realised that he was right. He pulled me back from the man and I returned to normal. That's never happened to me before. Not even my best friend Armin could get me out of that monster state. Before anything else could be said, Levi intervened.

"I think I understand now but it still doesn't change the fact that you have a concussion and you need to rest. Now lie down and go to sleep. I'll take you home in the morning." He said before he stood up and left, closing the door.

I then lay down and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Levi" I said to myself before I drifted to sleep as if he could hear me.

* * *

Levi's POV

After I had sorted out the brat, I went straight to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialled Erd's number.

"Hello?"

"Erd, I apologise for calling at this hour but you're in charge tomorrow since Gunther (The sous chef who is in charge when the head chef is not around) is currently on a long break. I'll be absent"

"No problem sir. May I ask why? You were a bit off today so I was worried.

"I just have some business I need to attend to so I'll leave the restaurant in your hands for tomorrow. Good night.  
"Good Night sir." Erd replied before I hung up.

I then went into the bathroom to ready myself for bed and as soon as I was comfortable, I went to sleep. I had to awake early after all

* * *

Eren POV

When I awoke, my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Adrenaline is an amazing thing isn't it?

I stood up and opened my phone to see the time. It was around seven in the morning and I went to the door. I suddenly remembered where I was and I opened the door quietly in case Levi was still sleeping. That possibility disappeared since a delicious aroma emitted from downstairs. I made my way down the stairs to find Levi in his amazing kitchen, cooking breakfast. He spotted me as I finished down the steps and I bowed.

"How are your injuries?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Just some pain you would expect after something like that"

He nodded and finished serving the plates. I came over to find a simple omrice plated up.

"Sit down and eat or your body won't heal properly." I nodded and sat down on the comfortable stool seated on the black granite countertop. I grabbed the fork that was sitting there and tasted the omrice. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. So many flavours yet it was so simple.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted" I said and continued eating.

"I'm glad" Levi said before he started cleaning up.

I noticed that he was an extremely clean person and found it a little intimidating. He decided to avoid asking about it and asked something else.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I had a mentor and he taught me everything."

"You're food is amazing. I wish I could eat this every day."

"What do you usually eat?"

"Convenience store food."

"Doesn't anyone in your family cook?"

"Well… no. Both my parents are dead and we have no relatives. My sister has never shown an interest in cooking and she never learnt it in school."

Well, that's a shame" Levi said as he packed the last item away. He collected my plate and bought it to the sink to clean.

"Oh, I can do that Levi" I said but he continued washing it.

He placed it on the drying rack and turned to me.

"You have bandages on your hands and you can't get them wet idiot." He said and I felt awkward.

After a bit, Levi spoke up.

"You should call your sister"

I nodded and went back upstairs to call her. I dialled the number and she picked up straight away.

"Mikasa? Are you okay? Did you sleep alright? Did anything happen?"

"Oniichan, please stop worrying. I was fine the whole night and I got a good night sleep. No one came to the house and I was about to go to the convenience store for breakfast."

"Can you wait a bit? I'd feel much better if you didn't go alone."

"Okay. I'll wait" She answered and I felt relieved.

"I'll be there soon." She then hung up and I walked back downstairs.

Levi was sitting at a beautiful glass table drinking coffee. Eren couldn't help but notice the odd way the older man was holding the mug but directed my attention towards telling the man I needed to return home.

"Levi…" I started but Levi put his hand up, motioning for me to stop talking.

"Come over here and sit" he demanded and I obeyed, sitting on the comfortable chair.

When I sat down, Levi put his mug down and focused his eyes on me.

"I need you to answer something for me and I need you to answer with only yourself in mind, no one else" He said and I felt a bit awkward but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay…"

"Would you to learn to cook from me and be my apprentice?"

I was shocked at Levi's question but thought about the proposition. It sounded awesome but I had no talent and it would be trouble to Levi and Mikasa.

"It's an amazing offer to be taught to cook by an amazing chef like you but… It would be a lot of trouble to Mikasa and I'm sure you're a busy guy-"

"I said with _you_ in mind brat. Would you or would you not like to become my apprentice?"

"Well I would but-"

"Then it's decided"

"But-"

"Now let's go"

"Where?"

"To get your sister and pick up your stuff"

"I'm staying here!?"

"It'll save time and money" Levi said referring to the time to travel and the fuel prices.

As I followed Levi out the door and to his car, I was happy beyond belief. Also, to be able to spend my time in an amazing house like this and learn to cook in a kitchen as beautiful as that, well… I was looking forward to it.

**And little did he know that Levi would literally be a pain in the arse XD So there's the second chapter. Now, I know I haven't updated my Gakuen Alice story 'Love Me' However I fully intend to continue writing and updating it. The problem is a lot of my story got deleted and you know how putting off that can be. Anyway, I will update ****_this _****story soon as well as 'Love Me'. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. I know that it's been a bit boring so far but I assure you that it will get more interesting later on. Levi and Eren might or might not get close quickly. I'm not sure how long this going to be but I'm hoping it will be quite long. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

As Eren and Levi entered Eren's flat, Mikasa did not look the slightest bit happy to see another person with her beloved brother. It's not that she didn't want people around him; it was just that she didn't like the look of the short man.

"Oniichan, may I ask who this is?" Mikasa asked carefully, hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, that's right. This is Levi and well… how do I say this?"

"You'll be moving in with me for a while" Levi finished since Eren had been taking too long. Mikasa's eyes widened a bit and she looked at the man.

"Why are we moving in with a man we don't know?"

"Well… Mikasa, Levi has asked if I wanted to become his apprentice and I guess I agreed… sort of"

"Apprentice with what exactly? What do you do?"

"I'm a chef" Levi said simply and Mikasa squinted her eyes a bit in thought.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Levi"

"_The_ Levi, Owner of the most popular restaurant in Japan?"

"That would be me" Levi answered without changing his expression at all.

"Wow! You're the head chef of a restaurant like that?! That's amazing!" Eren praised with a smile but he couldn't help but wonder why Levi had chosen him to be his apprentice. Before he could ask Levi any questions, Levi told Eren to start collecting the stuff that was required for a long stay.

Eren nodded and told Mikasa to do the same. Mikasa was hesitant an unhappy but her brother seemed cheerful which was a very rare thing these days. She did as she was told and went to her room, gathering all the things she needed.

* * *

The flat the brat and his sister were living in was below average which was much expected from two orphans. They had either inherited money or had money coming in from the government because as far as Levi could tell, Eren did not work. Levi had noticed Eren's little sister was unhappy with him but Levi didn't pay any mind. He was however pleased that the young girl did not complain about the situation. Levi wasn't completely sure about this decision but he had felt that it would be a good idea to keep the younger boy at his side. It wasn't anything Levi could explain, it was just intuition he guessed.

"Levi, what exactly will I need to bring?"

Levi turned to the younger boy and sighed.

"You will need as many good clothes you might need, a toothbrush, shoes, any technology you will use and your money. Anything else you think is essential in your daily life or emergencies should come as well. Do not worry about things like pillows, toothpaste and whatnot since they will be provided. Please inform your younger sister as well." Eren nodded and then walked to where Mikasa was located while Levi went back to his mind.

He wasn't even sure if the brat had talent and if he could handle keeping both the siblings in his house. He hoped they were clean people. As he scanned the flat, he decided that they were fairly adequate with their cleaning as the flat was not messy, but not absolutely clean like the Chef would have liked it to be.

He did this in the kitchen as well. In his restaurant, the chefs not only had to be utterly perfect, but they had to keep their workspaces completely clean. Anything they were not using and had in fact already been used, were either put away or cleaned as soon as possible. If one of his chefs or waiters so much as left their workspace or anything messy beyond a safe extent, they were immediately fired. Some thought it wasn't a fair rule but Levi thought it necessary.

While he was scanning the siblings' belongings, he came across medical books on a shelf and looked through the titles. Most were about trauma and psychology and wondered why they had so many. He then turned to Mikasa, Eren's younger sister to see she had all of her required things packed in a small, red suitcase and had a black leather schoolbag on her back. She was observing the older man in a way that Levi was not very comfortable with, but let her do as she pleased anyway. He saw no point in scolding the girl. He then looked back at the medical books and glanced to the girl once again. He noticed then that the books belonged to the girl. How could he tell? Well, he figured out that the way she was observing him wasn't in a weird way at all, but she was looking at him through a psychological viewpoint. For a girl as such a young age, Levi was impressed by the knowledge she already possessed and the skill she had gained.

"Are you not taking your medical textbooks with you?" Levi asked casually and Mikasa kept her-if anything- emotionless face on.

"It is not necessary. I have already memorised the contents of each book."

"You have an eidetic memory?" Levi inquired

"More or less so, however I would say that is just an extraordinary detailed memory"

"I see. And why would a young girl like you, estimated between the ages of 10-12 be interested in such graphic and technical textbooks?"

"Not any particular reason. A young girl like me, aged 11, is just simply interested in the psychological side of humans." She said, making sure to tell the man her age so he wouldn't get it wrong in future reference.

"Very well, Mikasa was it?"

"Hai"

"I have come to understand that you have not eaten breakfast yet and it seems to be nearing brunch time. Instead of going to the convenience store, I will just cook something for you. I have plenty of fresh ingredients at home if you don't mind waiting."

"Do you not have a restaurant to attend to" It was not a question but a slightly rude statement.

"I have left one of my trusted members to take charge in my absence so do not worry." Levi said, less polite this time although his tone had already been quite far from polite.

"I see" Mikasa answered. Before anything else could be said between the two, Eren came with a small black suitcase and nothing else. Levi wasn't all that surprised at the light packing since the younger boy probably did not own many crucial things.

"I trust you're ready to leave?" Levi asked and Eren nodded slightly. Eren didn't seem completely cheerful but he did have that small upturn on his lip which showed he was happy about the situation.

"Very well, shall we leave?" Levi said, opening the door and waiting for the younger girl and boy to walk out. They did as the older man had silently demanded and walked out of the flat's door. They made their way to the parking lot where Mikasa saw the car that belonged to Rivaille.

"This is an amazing car" Mikasa commented. She may have been emotionless and simple but she was still a child and the car was a dream come true for anyone that admired automobiles. Even Levi had fallen in love with the car and bought it straight away. Eren smiled at his sister and opened the door for her, letting the small girl enter the car before taking her suitcase and putting it in the boot with his own It may have been small but they still fit. He then went to the passenger door and opened it, seeing Levi do the same. When they were all in the amazing car, they drove at full speed and Mikasa made a small smile at the beautiful sound of the engine.

"Like the car Mikasa?" Eren asked his little sister and she made a small sound in response to say yes. He smiled and noticed that it was a rare happy moment. He felt even happier at that thought and glanced at Levi to see that he had the same emotionless face as always but he seemed to have a different aura around him. They drove to Levi's house and when they got out of the Gallardo with their belongings, Eren could see Mikasa was impressed with the house. They walked to the door and walked inside where it was freakishly clean.

"Follow me to the rooms you'll be staying in during your time here" Levi said and walked upstairs with Levi and Mikasa following. First, Mikasa was shown her room which was all white, black and red like the rest of the house. She assumed the white and black were very elegant and the red was for simple colour. The bed was a double and there was a see-through glass desk. The chair was of black leather and white tiles covered the floor like the rest of the house. Mikasa nodded to say it was at least adequate and then walked in to leave Eren and Levi to go to Eren's room which was found out to be the room he had stayed in the night before. Eren hadn't really noticed what it looked like but it was quite similar to Mikasa's room but the bed was a king and the room was quite a bit larger. There was a couch in the corner and the room itself just looked more mature than the other even with the same colours. While Eren was admiring the room, Levi cleared his throat loudly to get Eren's attention.

"Levi?"

"Eren, are you glad that you're here?" Levi asked. Eren was surprised at the question but nodded. To be honest, Levi had been a bit worried about Eren disliking something about the situation. He didn't even know why. He hardly knew the brat and for some strange reason he had formed a soft spot in the smallest amount of time. It didn't make sense. He was a little worried that Eren would want to change his mind about staying in Levi's house and learning from him.

"H-hai, I am Levi" Eren said and Levi felt a bit relieved.

"That's good to hear" Levi said simply.

"So if you're fine, I will go make something for your younger sister. She seems to not have had breakfast after all."

"O-okay. Thanks Levi. You've done so much and we haven't even known each other for a day. I feel really guilty about it." Eren said and put his head down scratching his head. Levi was fast on his feet and was right in front of Eren in a second; holding Eren's chin in his hands and their faces a few centimetres apart. Eren was surprised but didn't dare to move.

"Stop feeling guilty. You feel guilty about that so called demon and now you feel guilty about this. You probably feel guilty about many other things. Stop feeling Guilty." Levi then found out he had closed a bit of the space between them so he pulled back and let go of Eren's chin. "If you don't let go of guilt it'll be bad for your health brat" Levi said as he turned around and started walking out.

"Hai" Eren said quietly and Levi walked out of the room, making his way downstairs to make the food. Eren stared at the door for a while and then decided to take a shower. He found that there was an adjoining bathroom in his room and so he didn't have to wonder around and find one. After the shower, which had felt amazing on his bruised skin, he dressed into new clothes from his bag and went downstairs where he saw Mikasa and Levi sitting at the table. Mikasa had a clear plate in front of her and Levi had a newspaper. They were holding tea but neither of them was moving. They were just… glaring at each other.

"You two seem to be having fun" Eren said as he approached the two. Mikasa was the first to look away from Levi and to turn her attention to Eren. Levi just went back to his paper. Eren observed both of them and could tell that well… they didn't like each other very much.

"Mikasa, how was breakfast?" Eren asked to move on from the previous scene.

"Mm, it was okay"

"tch" Eren heard Levi make a sound and turned his attention to the shorter man.

"Okay? I'm the best chef in Japan you ungrateful little-"

"Okay, I think it's best for you to go upstairs Mikasa. You should unpack so you have your stuff ready before evening." Eren said almost desperately. He knew it would turn bad if this kept going so he needed to get them away from each other. Mikasa nodded and stood up. She looked slightly annoyed but she did as she was told and went upstairs. When it was just him and Levi left, there was silence for a few minutes, until Levi broke it of course.

"Eren"

"hai?"

"With the training, you won't quit will you?"

"Quit?"

"No matter how the training goes, you won't leave in the middle" Levi said, more of a threat than a question and Eren just nodded, a little more intimidated than usual.

"Then here are the rules" Levi said, closing his newspaper and placing his tea down.

"Whilst training you will call me Heichou and don't ask why, it's what everyone in my kitchen calls me as. Also, you will do everything I say exactly as I say, no talking back. There will be a certain time you need to go to sleep and get up. Some times during the training, I will be summoned to my restaurant. You will come with me and I will show you a few things. Do you have any questions?"

Eren was dumbfounded. The only thing that would come to his mind was one of the things that shouldn't have come to his mind.

"I'm sorry you told me not to, but why do they call you Heichou?"

Levi sighed and held the top of his nose and massaged it

"If you really wish to know, people just started calling me that in the kitchen for some strange reason and I really couldn't care less. As long as they call me by something other than my name or something disrespectful, it's fine"

"Your name, no one is allowed to call you by your name?"

"No one is allowed to call me by Rivaille"

"Why?" Levi seemed irritated at the constant questioning of the useless topic but answered anyway.

"No one is allowed to use it unless I let them. For me to let them, I need to accept them as someone I can fully trust"

Eren was sort of a loss for words. For a name to be that important to someone…

"And who is able to call you by your name?" Eren asked carefully.

"No one that's alive" Levi answered and I felt sort of awkward. I then let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and smiled slightly.

"Then I look forward to being one of the one's who can call you by your name" I said and Levi smirked which gave me a feel of relief.

"I find it amusing that you think you can get high enough to be one of those people" Levi said and I froze.

"Then I'll call you by your name whether you like it or not" Eren said which was a big mistake since that rewarded him with a light quick Levi and a kick in his shin.

* * *

**There is the third chapter. It took me a while to finish since I've almost finished this term and I've had a LOT of schoolwork and stuff. This chapter felt long to me but it's really not XD I've also started some Kuroko no Basuke fanfics but of course, they're just trials so they might not come out at all. Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
